own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania
Romania has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 24 times, debuting in the first contest, with their best position being first place, achieving this in three ocassions in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 17, Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 and Own Eurovision Song Contest 21. Romania has never missed a final and has the record to autoqualify, for the Grand Final, 11th times. History of Romania in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC 01' In the first edition Romania debuted in Chișinău, Moldova by sending Corina as the country's first contestant with the song "Munky Funky", where it managed to qualify for the final and placed 4th out of 22 songs in the Grand Final, scoring 98 points, it was later discovered that the song placed 1st in the first semi-final, scoring 104 points. Romania has received 12 points from Bulgaria, Moldova and Slovenia. Moldova's "Suflet gol" has received 12 points from Romania. The song was performed by Natalia Barbu. 'OESC 02' In the second edition held in Stockholm, Sweden, Romania has decided to send Inna with her song "10 Minutes". Ending in the top 5 in the past edition, means that the country is part of the Big 5, so it automatically qualified for a place in the final. At the end of the voting, Romania placed 2nd, receiving 134 points, meaning that the country will stay in the Final in the next edition. "10 Minutes" has received 12 points from four countries, Czech Republic, Ireland, Moldova and Ukraine. Romania's 12 points went to Norway's "Look back" sang by Tone Damli. 'OESC 03' The success from last edition continued, Romania received another top 10 place in Zadar, Croatia. Andra and her song "What about us" placed 9th, receiving a total of 82 points. The song received 12 points only from Moldova. In return, Romania gave 12 points to Moldova's "Freedom", song performed by Dan Bălan. 'OESC 04' In the fourth edition, Romania sent Inna again, she managed to qualify from the first semi-final and ended in the 3rd place, receiving 116 points. Back in the semi-final, Inna's "Wow" placed 2nd, receiving 106 points. Romania received 12 points from 2 countries from Moldova and Vatican City. Romania gave again it's twelve to Moldova who was represented by Cătălin Josan with his song "Don't wanna miss you". 'OESC 05' 'OESC 06' 'OESC 07' 'OESC 08' 'OESC 09' 'OESC 10' 'OESC 11' 'OESC 12' 'OESC 13' 'OESC 14' 'OESC 15' 'OESC 16' 'OESC 17' 'OESC 18' 'OESC 19' 'OESC 20' 'OESC 21' 'OESC 22' 'OESC 23' 'OESC 24' 'OESC 25' Contestants *XX on semi-finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. Voting history (#01-#23) Romania has given the most points to...(finals only) Romania has received the most points from...(finals only) Romania has given the most points to...(semi-finals only) Romania has received the most points from...(semi-finals only) Marcel Bezençon Awards Best female singer Comentator and Spokepersons Hostings One Year Anniversary Draw through the editions See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 2 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 3 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 4 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 5 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 6 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 7 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 8 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 9 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 10 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 14 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 15 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 16 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 17 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 18 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 19 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 20 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 21 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 22 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 23 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 24 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 25 *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 26 Category:Countries in OESC